imas_sidemfandomcom-20200214-history
BRAND NEW FIELD
BRAND NEW FIELD is an original song by Jupiter. It was appeared as an insert song in THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode of Jupiter. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Brand new field Kimi o ima (In mind) tsurete yuku yo Mirai wa matteru Bokura ga egaku ――― arata na kiseki Go! Future furimukanai de All right! (Kanjite All the time) Go! Delight kirameiteku Keep on! Keep on! Keep on! Keep on! Trying! Trying! Trying! Trying! (Just now!!) Isoideku mainichi no naka de Mezameteku takanari wa MEETAA o furikitte Fumidaseba ato wa daijoubu Ikerusa koko kara dokodatte (Kikoeru) tsutawarunda (SHIGUNARU) kakinagutta Yume no kakera mousugu soko ni... kitto (Reach for the dream) (Issho nara ganbareru yo) Brand new field Kimi o ima (In mind) tsurete yuku yo Kakenukete sonosaki ni aru Unmei datte tsukande (Let's go!) Brand new live Genkai wa mada (mada) iranai kara Fly! Idomi ni ikou Seisouken o tsukinuke We Jump! (We Jump!) We Dash! (We Dash!) Shinjiteru Mirai wa itsudemo Bokura no naka de matteiru kara Dare datte shimatte irunda Hashiridasu TAIMINGU kizuitenai dakesa Fuan nara "seeno" de tobikome Jibun no SUTOORII egaku tame ni (Kokoro wa) shitterunda (Negaeba) nando datte Umarekawareru dakara Let's try! (Koko kara) kaji o totte (Hajimaru) jidai nanda Jiyuujizai tsugi no PUROSESU We can start!! (Baby, don't let me) (Wasurerarenai hi ni shiyou) Make it wave Saikou no ima (In mind) kagayakasete Itsudatte koko ni fuiteru Shunkan fuusoku kanjite (Let's Hi!) Make it days Kanjou ga tada (tada) afureru mama Fly! Nozonda basho e Subete o tsuranuke We Jump! (We Jump!) We Dash! (We Dash!) Tadoritsuku Hitori janai kara Donna ashita mo kowaku wa naisa Long long journey dokomade yukeru Nankai na TORAPPU datte koete (On the way!) Long long distance dokomademo ikou Get to the dream! Get to the mind! Sono te o nobase (Ore-tachi nara, rakushou! Da zee!) Brand new field Seikai wa mada (No way) kimaranaisa Tsukamaeta yume no kirehashi GOORU wa nai kara (Let's go!) Brand new live Kinou mita (Scene) yori mo tooku Yes! Mezashite yukou Jounetsu owaranai (We say!!) Brand new field Kimi o ima (In mind) tsurete yuku yo Kakenukete sonosaki ni aru Unmei datte tsukande (Let's go!) Brand new live Genkai wa mada (mada) iranai kara Fly! Idomi ni ikou Seisouken o tsukinuke We Jump! (We Jump!) We Dash! (We Dash!) Shinjiteru Mirai wa itsudemo Bokura no naka de matteirunda Go! Future furimukanai de All right! (Kanjite All the time) Go! Delight kirameki e to todoke (Fly away!) Go! Future furimukanai Always! (Kanjite Day and night) Go! Delight kirameiteku Keep on! Keep on! Keep on! Keep on! Trying! Trying! Trying! Trying! (Just now!!) |-| Kanji= Brand new field キミを今(In mind)連れてゆくよ ミライは待ってる 僕らが描く―――新たなキセキ Go！ Future 振り向かないで All right！ (感じて All the time) Go！ Delight キラめいてく Keep on！ Keep on！ Keep on！ Keep on！ Trying！ Trying！ Trying！ Trying！ (Just now！！) 急いでく毎日の中で 目覚めてく　高鳴りはメーターを振り切って 踏み出せば　あとは大丈夫 行けるさ　ここからどこだって (聴こえる)伝わるんだ (シグナル)書きなぐった 夢のカケラもうすぐそこに…きっと (Reach for the dream) (一緒なら頑張れるよ♪) Brand new field キミを今(In mind)連れてゆくよ 駆け抜けてその先にある 運命だってつかんで(Let's go！) Brand new live 限界はまだ(まだ)いらないから Fly！ 挑みに行こう 成層圏を突き抜け We Jump！(We Jump！) We Dash！(We Dash！)信じてる ミライはいつでも 僕らの中で待っているから 誰だって仕舞っているんだ 走り出すタイミング　気付いてないだけさ 不安なら“せーの”で飛び込め 自分のストーリー描くために (ココロは)知ってるんだ (願えば)何度だって 生まれ変われる　だから Let's try！ (ここから)舵をとって (始まる)時代なんだ 自由自在　次のプロセス We can start！！ (Baby, don't let me) (忘れられない日にしよう☆) Make it wave 最高の今(In mind)輝かせて いつだってここに吹いてる 瞬間風速　感じて(Let's Hi！) Make it days 感情が　ただ(ただ)あふれるまま Fly！ 望んだ場所へ すべてを貫け We Jump！(We Jump！) We Dash！(We Dash！)たどりつく ヒトリじゃないから どんな明日も怖くはないさ Long long journey どこまで行ける 難解なトラップだって　超えて(On the way！) Long long distance どこまでも行こう Get to the dream！ Get to the mind！ その手を伸ばせ (俺たちなら、楽勝！だぜっ！) Brand new field 正解はまだ(No way)決まらないさ つかまえた夢の切れ端 ゴールは無いから(Let's go！) Brand new live 昨日見た(Scene)よりも遠く Yes！　目指してゆこう 情熱終わらない(We say！！) Brand new field キミを今(In mind)連れてゆくよ 駆け抜けてその先にある 運命だってつかんで(Let's go！) Brand new live 限界はまだ(まだ)いらないから Fly！ 挑みに行こう 成層圏を突き抜け We Jump！(We Jump！) We Dash！(We Dash！)信じてる ミライはいつでも 僕らの中で待っているんだ Go！ Future 振り向かないで All right！ (感じて All the time) Go！ Delight キラめきへと届け (Fly away！) Go！ Future 振り向かない Always！ (感じて Day and night) Go！ Delight キラめいてく Keep on！ Keep on！ Keep on！ Keep on！ Trying！ Trying！ Trying！ Trying！ (Just now！！) |-| English= Brand new field I'll take you (in mind) along now The future is waiting We'll draw ――― new miracles Go! Future, don't look back, it'll be all right! (Feel it all the time) Go! Delight, it's sparkling Keep on! Keep on! Keep on! Keep on! Trying! Trying! Trying! Trying! (Just now!!) Rushing in every day I wake up, shaking the ringing meter clock If I get up afterwards, it'll be alright I can go to anywhere from here (I can hear it) Transmitted (Signal) Scribbling The dream fragments will be there soon... I'm sure (Reach for the dream) (If we're together, I can do my best♪) Brand new field I'll take you (in mind) along now Run through there beyond that point And grab "fate"! (Let's go!) Brand new live Because there's still (still) no need for limits Fly! Let's challenge And pierce through the stratosphere! We Jump! (We Jump!) We Dash! (We Dash!) I believe that The future is always Within us because we can look forward to it When everyone's close to me I just start running without noticing the timing If I feel insecure, I dive in on "ready, go!" In order to draw my story (My heart) I know it (If I can wish) for so many times I can be reborn so let's try! (From here) take the helm (Start) the next era We can start the next process freely!! (Baby, don't let me) (Let's not forget this day☆) Make it wave Shine over (in mind) the best present The wind always blows here Feel the instantaneous wind speed (Let's Hi!) Make it days These emotions are still simply (simply) overflowing Fly! To that desired place Go through everything We Jump! (We Jump!) We Dash! (We Dash!) I'd finally arrived Because I'm not alone What kinds of tomorrow I'm not scared for? Long, long journey, let's go to wherever Cross over the abstruse traps (On the way!) Long, long distance, let's go to everywhere Get to the dream! Get to the mind! Reach for that hand (If it's us, it's easy victory! Yeah~!) Brand new field The correct answer is (no way) not determined yet Catch the dream pieces Not from the goal (Let's go!) Brand new live It's farther than what I saw (scene) yesterday Yes! Let's aim for This endless passion (We say!!) Brand new field I'll take you (in mind) along now Run through there beyond that point And grab "fate"! (Let's go!) Brand new live Because there's still (still) no need for limits Fly! Let's challenge And pierce through the stratosphere! We Jump! (We Jump!) We Dash! (We Dash!) I believe that The future is always Within us so we can look forward to it Go! Future, don't look back, it'll be all right! (Feel it all the time) Go! Delight, reach towards the sparkle (Fly away!) Go! Future, don't look back, always! (Feel it day and night) Go! Delight, it's sparkling Keep on! Keep on! Keep on! Keep on! Trying! Trying! Trying! Trying! (Just now!!) Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs